Shovel Talk
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Bilbo et Bofur tombent amoureux. en conséquence, 12 viennent rendre des comptes à Bilbo.


_Holà !_  
_Je me suis lancée dans le traduction il y un moment, et ça fait des moi que cette fiction de Ferowyn était traduite et j'ai littéralement oubliée de la postée (C'est pas séééérieux !)._  
_Donc voilà, l'auteur est Ferowyn. je vous invite à lire la fiction originale et à me dire ce qui ne vas pas, car je suis prètre à mettre ma main à couper qu'i y a plein d'erreurs de trad (et de français)._  
_voilà, pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "cueille-le" sur One Piece, sachez que je n'ai pas oubliée, mais avec mes révisions de bac que je vais commencer, ça va être impossible de finir maintenant. Mais vous en faites pas, je dernière chapitre viendras, j'y tiens._

* * *

Bofur enroula ses bras autour de Bilbo et le hobbit s'écarta **(1)**, lançant un regard horrifié au nain.  
Ils étaient assis autour du feu, par conséquent tout le monde regardait et leur petit secret n'est actuellement plus secret. Immédiatement les autres commencèrent à chuchoter, les observant tel des faucons au moment ou Bofur déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bilbo. Le hobbit soupira.  
"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Murmure-t-il  
Bofur arqua un sourcil "tu ne veux pas que je t'enlace ?"  
"Et bien- Si, je veux que tu m'enlace, mais- tu es celui qui m'avait avertit que les autre pourraient être fou"  
Le nain sourit malicieusement "je l'ai dit, mais ils auraient finit par le découvrir de toute façon. C'est mieux de leur montrer alors qu'ils voyagent avec nous."  
Bilbo soupira. Il ne répondit pas, observa juste le reste de la compagnie nerveusement. Quand ils allèrent dormir Bofur s'allongea à côté de lui et Bilbo observa prudemmentalors que Fili et Kili se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et peu après pouffèrent de rire._  
_**oOo**

Rien n'arriva jusqu'à ce que Bofur laisse le hobbit seul le matin suivant pour quelque minute pour aller se soulager **(2)  
**Bombur fut le premier.  
Il avait presque finit de ranger et il est venu a Bilbo, les yeux luisant d'une lueur menaçante. "Blessez-le, et je m'assurerais que vous mourriez de faim, lentement, et douloureusement_." Il le menaça_ et regarda le hobbit directement dans les yeux. Quand Bilbo acquiesça, intimidé, Bombur le laissa et continua son chemin, semblant extrêmement satisfait de lui.  
Dori fut le second.  
Ils avaient quitté le camp et il s'était soudainement rapproché de Bilbo. Un regard sévère sur le visage. "Blessez-le et je vous frapperais avec une pelle" il avertit. Ah, pensa la Hobbit, le classique. Il acquiesça et rassuré Dori le laissa tranquille.  
Balin fut le troisième  
Il attendait Bilbo, le visage solennel "Blessez-le et je vous verrais incarcéré" il avertit, mais souriant dés que le hobbit acquiesça.  
Gloin fut le quatrième.  
Il empoigna son bras, forçant le Hobbit à le regarder. "Blessez-le et je vous attacherais et vous laisserais au orcs" il grogna, un éclat dangereux dans les yeux qui permit au hobbit de le croire sans douter une seconde qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Il acquiesça rapidement.  
Ori fut le cinquième.  
Il arrêta Bilbo et essaya de le regarder de haut " Blessez-le et je vous ferrais écouter mes poèmes tout les jours pendant un an" Le Hobbit acquiesça, réprimant un sourire. Certainement qu'il n'est pas sage d'énerver le nain. Même un jeune nain **(3)**. Bofur grogna doucement.

Nori fut le sixième  
Il s'approcha de Bilbo. "Blessez-le et j'irais bruler votre cher trou de hobbit" il l'avertit et s'écarta immédiatement après que le Hobbit ai acquiescé.  
Oin fut le septième  
il ne s'était pas embêter à utiliser son cornet quand il approcha Bilbo, absolument pas dans l'envie d'entendre une réponse. "Blessez-le et je couperais vos oreilles" le hobbit acquiesça vivement, soulagé quand Oin retourna aux côtés de Gloin.  
Dwalin fut le neuvième  
Soudainement, sans prévenir, il s'arrêta debout à côté de Bilbo, le visage sinistre et relativement grand, les bras croisé et les poings serrés, "Blessez-le et je vous étranglerais jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive". Il n'attendit même pas que le hobbit acquiesce, tournant simplement les talons et il partit. Bilbo déglutit fortement, lançant un regard tranchant à un Bofur ricanant.  
Bifur fut le neuvième  
Il ne dit rien, parce que Bilbo ne comprendrait pas son Khuzdul de toute façon. A la place il braqua la pointe de sa lance sur la gorge du hobbit et Bilbo acquiesça précipitamment, les yeux écarquillés.  
Fili et Kili furent les dixièmes  
Ils s'assirent à chacun de ses côtés durant le diner, tout les deux souriant vicieusement.  
"Vous le blessez" commença Kili "Et nous raserons vos pieds" continua Fili "et vos parties intimes" Kili acheva le traitement **(4)** et ils échangèrent un regard malicieux quand il acquiesça, rougissant. Quelque par derrière lui Bofur rigolait de manière hystérique.  
Thorin fut le dernier  
Il attendit que tout le monde soit endormit avant d'approcher Bilbo, qui avait déjà les nerfs détraqués. "Blessez-le et je vous donnerais en pâture à Smaug" grogna-t-il, la voix grave et sombre, et le hobbit ne put réprimer un frisson alors qu'il acquiesçait hâtivement.

**oOo**

Gandalf s'approcha de Bofur le lendemain matin quand Bilbo était occupé avec autre chose. Il était effrayant quand il se planta devant le nain et sa voix était lourde et effrayante. "Vous le blessez et je m'assure que vous passiez le reste de votre vie en tant que crapeau" il avertit puis partit. Bofur était sidéré et tout se qu'il put entendre fut le rire joyeux de Bilbo.

* * *

_**(1)** Je suis pas sûre..._  
_**(2)** Oui, oui, aller faire sa vidange, du moins c'est ce que j'en ai comprit_  
_**(3)** Je suis pas tout à fait sûre mais c'est ce que j'en ait comprit_  
_**(4)** Sentence aurais été mieux non ?_

_Voilà, donc encore une fois, dites moi si quelque chose cloche._


End file.
